Diamond Rose
by Adriana Mikaelson
Summary: Isabella ha vivido toda su vida en un internado al ser abandonada recién nacida por una mujer que no dejo rastro solo el suficiente dinero para pagar su estancia hasta la mayoría de edad y un diamante rosa
1. Chapter 1

Un pasado tormentoso.

Una joven de 18 años en busca de sus orígenes.

Cuatro familias unidas por un secreto.

Un diamante rosa.

Las cosas no son siempre como parecen.

Isabella ha vivido toda su vida en un internado al ser abandonada recién nacida por una mujer que no dejo rastro solo el suficiente dinero para pagar su estancia hasta la mayoría de edad y un diamante rosa


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 1**

Cuatro mujeres estaban reunidas en una casa abandonada rodeaban una mesa donde estaba una bebé con apenas tres días de nacida.

-este es el dinero suficiente y este es un diamante rosa vale una fortuna—inquirió una mujer mientras abría su mano y dejaba ver un pequeño diamante

-esta niña tiene que pagar un precio muy alto por nuestros errores—replico otra desde otro extremo

-tenemos que desaparecer todo rastro—murmuro una

-lo que estamos haciendo con esta niña es inhumano ella no tiene la culpa de nuestros errores—susurro una mirado con lastima al pequeño angelito que dormía tranquilamente

-tenemos que hacerlo por nuestras familias, imagina cuando nuestros hijos crezcan y se enteren de la verdad nadie debe enterarse, créeme que de nosotras cuatro a mi es la que más me duele separarme de ella

-es hora de partir tenemos que entregar a la bebé nos están esperando—todas asintieron salieron por la puerta principal pero una de ellas con la bebé en brazos salió por la puerta trasera donde un carro la esperaba

-tu no tienes la culpa de nada solo eres un pobre angelito—acaricio su mejilla y partieron hacia el aeropuerto

* * *

**Margaret Pov**

Acomode mi uniforme que estaba arrugado cuando tocaron la puerta.

-adelante-grite entro Sebastian y atras venia una mujer con un vestido rojo y un sombrero como los que usaban en los funerales tenia la cara tapada y en la mano un moises rosado

-miss Margaret la señorita que estaba esperando, se le ofrece algo más

-no gracias puedes retirarte-asintio y salio por la puerta espere hasta que saliera, mire a la mujer-que tal soy miss Margaret Bridgets la directora de este internado para señoritas mucho gusto-extendi la mano para saludarla pero no cambio su postura al pasar varios minutos la retire camine hasta mi escritorio-me intrigo mucho su llamada disculpe como debo llamarla

-señora-replico

-claro, a que debo el honor de su visita-tomo el moises y lo puso en el escritorio

-el motivo de mi visita es esto-mire para ver a una hermosa bebé una niña tan linda

-una niña-sonrei

-una niña un negocio gran negocio-saco el maletin que trai-en este maletin hay mucho dinero chequelo-abri el maletin y efectivamente estaba llendo de dinero-y es todo suyo esto pagara la educacion de la niña y esto un diamante rosa-saco un legago-aqui esta toda la documentacion y la informacion del negocio tambien lo que debe hacer con el diamante-yo solo la tome seguia admirando el hermoso diamante

-como debo llamar a la niña-pregunte

-Is...-pero rapidamente se callo-no tiene nombre pero Isabella estara bien

-y que pasa si no acepto el negocio

-ya le dije en el sobre estan todas las instrucciones de lo que debe hacer si acepta el negocio o no

-tu no tienes la culpa de nada-le susurro a la niña se dio la vuelta y se fue, abri rapidamente el sobre

_Srita. Margaret Bridgets_

_he elegido su internado más esclusido de su pais y sobre todo por su gran ambicion con el dinero pagare cada año de la pequeña y como se que va a aceptar el negocio le dara el diamante rosa a la niña al cumplir la mayoria de edad si no lo hace llevela a la policia cosa que se que no va a hacer solo recuerde que la este vigilando muy serca la niña no esta registrada para nadie existe confio en usted que sabra que hacer._

guarde la hoja en el sobre y después de unos minutos entro Sebastian

-que queria esa señora

-un negocio que te parece la idea de ser padres


	3. Chapter 3

_18 años después_

**Bella Pov**

Mire mi uniforme por última vez consistía la falda color azul marino que me llegaba arriba de la rodilla, la blusa blanca de cuello el chaleco rojo con la corbata del mismo color los zapatos de cintas negros y las calcetas blancas, ya estaba acostumbrada a este uniforme los primero años cuando era pequeña era un jumper pero ahora que había crecido era diferente. La puerta se abrió de golpe y entraron Karen y Andrea o Andy como yo le digo, la primera se acostó en mi cama

-todas se están yendo ya—dijo Andrea

-no me gusta ver que todas se van y nosotros nos quedamos aquí—murmuro Karen

-pero tenemos una ventaja—me voltee y me miraron para que siguiera hablando—no tienen el colegio para ellas solas y nosotras si—me senté

-entonces nos escaparemos hoy a la ciudad—pregunto Andy

-claro estoy más puesta que un calcetín—las tres reímos

-ah bella la maestra Liz me dijo que miss Margaret te estaba buscando— ¿para que?

-ahora que hiciste

-yo—me apunte a mi misma—nada, pero es mejor que valla ahorita—tome el suéter rojo

-te acompañamos y te esperamos afuera—asentí

Llegamos rápido toque la puerta escuche un adelante y entre.

-permiso Miss Margaret me dijeron que quería verme, pero antes que empiece con la cantaleta de siempre yo le juro de verdad que yo no hice nada de lo que se me este acusando se lo juro por esta y si no me cree también esta

-ay bella

-no es que yo sé que me he ganado la fama de latosa pero en verdad yo soy inocente porque yo no hecho nada de lo que se me acusa...

-ay ya cállate—me interrumpió-no te mande a hablar por nada que tenga que ver del colegio, te tengo una sorpresa

-no me diga ya se le hizo-me senté arriba del escritorio-ya ves yo le decía que no se me iba a quedar solterona si siempre hay un roto para un descocido y que cuando se me casa mi Reyna

-no, no me voy a casar

-entonces cual es esa sorpresa

-esto—tome una cajita y saco un collar un diamante rosa—sabes lo que es verdad esto vale una fortuna—trate de tomarlo pero no me dejo

-para que me enseñe esto—inquirí

-es para ti—lo guardo en la cajita y me lo entrego—como ya te había dicho la mujer que vino a dejarte a este internado dejo mucho dinero para cubrir tu colegiatura pero lo que no te dije es que te dejo este diamante y me pidió que te lo entregara cuando cumplieras la mayoría de edad

-Miss Margaret yo se que usted sabe más sobre mis orígenes dígame por favor

-no insistas Isabella ya te dije todo lo que se, cuando llegaste eras una niña tan hermosa y tan curiosa que hasta te quise adoptar pero no se pudo se vería mal por la reputación del colegio

-usted tampoco se quiso hacer cargo de mi verdad—susurre

-no digas tonterías yo te crie eres mi hija, pero si te tengo que decir algo ahora que has cumplido la mayoría de edad tienes que dejar el internado— ¿Que?—los fondos que cubrían tus gastos se han acabado y tienes que encontrara en donde vivir lo antes posible puedes vender este diamante vale una fortuna con esto podrías sobrevivir bueno no siempre pero mientras encuentras un trabajo

.

Salí de la oficina me esperaba Karen al verme salir se acerco rápidamente.

-Andy se fue a la habitación que te dijo la miss

-bien veras…-pero fui interrumpida

-Karensita Miss Margaret te quiere ver en su oficina—llego Sebastián

-ahorita nos vemos—asentí y desapareció

-así que te escapas todas las tardes a la ciudad para buscar hombres—inquirió acercándose

-si, porque

-no debes hacerlo sabes que mi habitación esta tan cerquitas—se acerco peligrosamente pero rápidamente me retire

-mira tal vez vaya a buscar hombres a la ciudad porque no quiero a cerdos como tu—le espete y trate de caminar hacia mi habitación pero me tomo del brazo y hizo que me girara—si me pones una sola mano encima—le di un rodillazo en su querido amiguito que hice que hasta brincara—no tendrás tanta suerte como ahora

Sonreí tímidamente e iba caminando hasta mi habitación cuando decidí salir un rato a caminar por la ciudad, estaba cerca no me tardaba mucho en llegar, compre una nieve mientras caminaba por el gran parque necesitaba pensar, pero se estaba haciendo tarde. Llegue a el internado y gracias a dios nadie se dio cuenta bueno eso creo, entre a la habitación. Después de unos minutos de haber llegado, la puerta se abrió de golpe y entro un muy feliz Andrea.

-donde estabas

-en el paraíso bella

-como que en el paraíso

-conocí al papacito del año

-¿que? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? a ver cuéntame—nos sentamos en la cama

-bueno te fui a buscar y Sebastián me dijo que te había visto salir del internado, fui a buscarte y fue suerte lo conocí

-a ver cuéntamelo todo como se llama

-se llama Daniel, no se escucha genial Andrea y Daniel—negué divertida—te juro que con este me caso

-alto ahí, alto ahí tampoco es para tanto recuerda a ese mendigo güerito que conocimos el año pasado te bajo el sol la lunas y las estrellas y resulto un patán que te desilusiono

-bueno eso es entendible, era la primera vez que salía con alguien además era una niña inmadura tonta pero ya crecí-suspire

-haber no te hagas la mensa, estuviste llorando por un mes hasta hablaste del suicidio, no, no yo no pienso dejar que un tipo de esa calaña se te acerque, es más ningún hombre para que meternos en ese asunto

-ay eso ya paso esta vez es diferente—se paro y camino hasta la ventana—Daniel es tierno, dulce, cariñoso, romántico yo estoy segura que él quiere algo conmigo

-haber señorita pero cuidado hombre es hombre aunque venga envuelto en una bolsa de regalo

-nunca cambias—grito y salió de la habitación.

.

-así que miss tacaña te regalo un diamante—replico Karen

-eso es raro—inquirió Andy—miss tacaña regalando algo

-me dijo que lo dejo la mujer que me trago aquí hace 18 años

-es muy hermoso y se ve que vale una fortuna—lo volví a guardar en la cajita—pero no es extraño que te haya dejado ese diamante

-si lo es—murmure mientras lo guardaba—pero no quiero pensar eso, hay cosas más importantes en lo que debo de pensar como en donde me iré a vivir

-si tú te vas del internado, nosotras nos vamos contigo—replico Karen

-si nunca nos hemos separado y nunca lo haremos

-chicas gracias pero…

-nada de peros no está en discusión, hable con mi primo el trabaja en Mercurio las empresas de lencería fina—asentimos como no saber de esas empresa si es la más reconocía del país—y nos ayudara a conseguir un departamento en New York ya solo es de conseguir trabajo

-me parece estupendo, me apunto—las dos me miraron haciendo un tierno pucherito

-por favor—las dos suplicaron

-está bien

-genial—gritaron

-puedo vender el diamante tendríamos algo de dinero—ambas negaron

-no vas a vender lo único que tienes de esa mujer, consérvalo

-bella no sientes curiosidad sobre investigar tu origen—Andy la golpeo en la cabeza—auch eso dolió yo solo digo

-sabes a veces pienso que yo vine envuelta en una hoja de tamal, que fui tan fea que me abandonaron por el susto—las dos me abrazaron

-no digas eso esa mujer no merece tus lagrimas

-lo sé, pero si tengo curiosidad lo único que sé es que nací en New York

-perfecto podemos investigar

-Karen recuerdas New York es enorme, pero—se quedo pensando unos momentos—mi primo me debe muchos favores, el nos puede ayudar

-ves todo está arreglado, solo hay que decirle a miss Margaret

* * *

**¿? Pov**

18 años de sufrimiento y dolor, cada día trataba de convencerme que había sido lo mejor, la culpa me comía, desde que la entregue para que la abandonaran sin saber si iba a estar bien, si tenía de comer, si tenía a alguien que le diera el amor que yo no le pude dar, lo único que rogaba al cielo era que fuera feliz.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 3**

**Bella Pov**

Ahora estaba empacando para este dichoso viaje, sabía que era una mala idea tratar de buscar a mis padres presentía que nos iba a traer muchos problemas pero una parte de mi quería respuestas de tantas preguntas lo principal el porque me habían abandonado, la razón, cuando era pequeña tenía la ilusión de que un día mi madre aparecería por la puerta del internado para decirme que había venido por mí y me llevaría con ella y mi papá para ser la familia que siempre había deseado pero conforme fui creciendo esa ilusión fue desapareciendo para darme cuenta de la realidad, nunca iban a regresar, a veces trataba de convencerme de que tal vez esa mujer que me había abandonado aquí no era mi madre, me había robado y mis padres me estaban buscando pero ya no quería hacerme falsas esperanzas. La puerta se abrió sacándome de mis pensamientos rápidamente me voltee al otro lado y me limpie las lagrimas, después mire a la persona que entro era Miss Margaret.

-ya estas lista—pregunto

-si ya estoy lista—hice una mueca, me abrazo

-te voy a extrañar mi niña

-yo también la voy a extrañar miss—me separe de ella, aparto un mechón rubio de su cara

-vamos—mire por última vez la habitación que había sido mía por muchos años.

.

-que onda con ese tal Daniel—pregunto Karen, el avión ya había despegado hace varios minutos

-ayer en la noche me hablo para desearme buen viaje—se mordió el labio

-ayyy creo que alguien va enserio—se encogió de hombros—quien nos va a recoger o nos iremos directo—cambie de tema

-nos iremos directo—asentí—el depa ya está listo

Me recargue en la ventanilla, nunca me había viajado en un avión debo admitir que estaba nerviosa cuando despegamos casi le dejo un moretón a Karen en la mano por lo fuerte que se la apreté. Cerré los ojos el viaje seria largo iríamos hasta el otro lado del país.

Recogimos las maletas y caminamos hasta la salida para conseguir un taxi volteaba para todos lados viendo la cantidad de gente que entraba o salía nunca había visto tanta gente, bueno pase 18 años de mi vida en un internado y el único lugar donde podía ir era a la ciudad pero más bien parecía un pueblo tan pequeño.

-vamos ya pare el taxi—la voz de Karen me saco de mis pensamientos, subieron las maletas a la cajuela y fui la primera en subirme

-Buenos días, señoritas a donde las llevo—pregunto el chofer

-mmm… ha esta dirección—inquirió Andy y le entrego un pedazo de hoja que arrancamos de la libreta.

Estuvimos en silencio todo el viaje yo admiraba el paisaje por la ventana estaba encantada, ya tenía ganas de recorrer cada lugar turístico. El auto se paro enfrente de un gran edificio se veía lujoso bajaron las maletas, entramos al interior estaba muy bien decorado.

-les puedo ayudar—se acerco un hombre que identifique como el portero

-yeah, compramos un departamento en el penúltimo piso mi nombre es Andrea Wilson

-ahhh Wilson, si tu primo dejo instrucciones los elevadores están por allá, permítanme ayudarles

-gracias

Caminamos hasta unas grandes puertas de metal que se abrieron no quería entrar pero mi queridísima amiga Karen me jalo del brazo hacia el interior, nunca me gustaron los elevadores en el internado había uno pero una vez me quede atrapada desde entonces no me gustan. Las puertas se abrieron y salimos por lo que nos conto el portero solo eran dos departamentos por piso y estamos hablando de ocho pisos. Abrimos la puerta para revelar un muy bonito departamento estaba bien decorado y me gusto.

-esta genial—replique

-si muy bonito

-gracias de nuevo—escuche que dijo Karen y después se cerró la puerta—tu primo tienen buen gusto

-se podría decir, vamos a escoger las habitaciones

-pido la que esta hasta el rincón—dije rápidamente

-ya que—respondieron

.

Todo el día nos la pasamos empacando y cambiando algunas cosas que nos gustaban o no nos gustaban para al final terminar cambiando toda la decoración cada quien se fue a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente desayunamos rápido teníamos que buscar trabajo y conseguirlo lo antes posible y más si queríamos estudiar una carrera, me di una relajante ducha y me puse unos jeans, una blusa rosa de tirantes, unos tacones del mismo color me deje el cabello suelto y tome mi inseparable bolsa café.

-entonces nos vemos más tarde

-si yo les marco para decirles en donde nos vemos—asentí y salí esta vez si baje por las escaleras salude a Ricardo y tome camino no se cuanto tiempo estuve caminando que encontré un cartel de se solicita mesero en una cafetería llamada New Moon entre y fui directamente la chava pelirroja que estaba detrás de la barra

-en que te puedo ayudar

-este vengo por lo del cartel de se solicita mesero

-a claro, permítame un momento, Lucy cuida la caja ahorita vengo—me guio hasta una de las mesas en el rincón—bien aquí platicaremos mejor me llamo Victoria Moore

-Isabella Bridgets—le di la mano—pero dime Bella, Isabella es muy formal

-bien bella has trabajado antes

-no, no he trabajado antes soy nueva en la ciudad vengo de California pero se como es el trabajo de mesera también se cocinar

-eres de California

-no soy de aquí pero viví toda mi vida haya

-bien te diré que, te voy a poner a prueba puedes estar aquí mañana a las 8:00 am

-claro que si—sonreí—entonces nos vemos aquí a las ocho—nos levantamos—gracias, hasta luego

Genial ya había conseguido trabajo.

.

Andrea todavía no me había marcado, así que decidí caminar un poco para conocer más la ciudad estaba pasando por un puente abajo había un arroyo cuando vi a una persona en la orilla del puente como si se quisiera aventar, camine hacia el

-Señor se encuentra bien—le grite

-no mi vida es un infierno—respondió

-señor bájese de ahí se va caer—di un grito cuando avanzo un paso más hacia la orilla—déjeme buscar ayuda

-no, no busques ayuda de nadie no les voy a importar mi esposa me odia y a mis hijas no creo que les importe

-se quiere suicidar—porque me tocan situaciones así, pensé—míreme a mí, tengo más motivos para querer suicidarme, usted tienen una familia en cambio yo no

-y tus padres

-me abandonaron en un internado recién nacida, usted piensa que su vida es un infierno no conoce la mía, conoció a sus padres no—asintió—yo no siempre estuve sola sabe cuando cumplí 10 años nadie se acordó ni siquiera la directora del internado me prepare un pastel yo misma saque de la cocina diez serillos y me encerré en el baño, me cante las mañanitas lo más bajo que pude y pedi tres deseos-hizo una mueca para no tratar de llorar

-cuales fueron esos tres deseos—pregunto

-el primero que la directora se muriera porque estaba enojada con ella por no haberse acordado de mí cumple pobre lo bueno que no se cumplió, el segundo que se incendiara el internado y el tercero-suspire-desee mi muerte desee morirme en ese mismo momento pensé que así las cosas serian más fáciles pero míreme estoy aquí luche y luche para salir adelante soy feliz a mi manera pero soy feliz usted debe hacer lo mismo—me acerque y le tendí la mano el dudo pero después la tomo y se quito de ahí

-¿Como te llamas?

-Isabella Bridgets

-Eleazar Denali, sabes te pareces mucho a alguien que conozco.


	5. Chapter 5

**Karen Pov**  
Me deje caer en el sillón estaba muerta de cansancio, todo el día buscando trabajo pero no encontré nada, la puerta se abrió y entro Andrea.  
-hola y bella-pregunto  
-aun no ha llegado, como te fue encontraste algo  
-nada y tu  
-nada, oye y porque no le preguntas a tu primo tal vez nos consiga trabajo en las empresas Mercurio  
-si le pregunte pero me dijo que la empresa esta pasando por un mal momento-se sentó a mi lado-por la competencia Venus  
-Mercurio y Venus que no saben otro nombres pronto abra otra empresa llamada Júpiter  
-ya se  
-Venus no había oído hablar de el, cuanto tiempo lleva-cruce las piernas y voltee a verla  
-lo mismo que Mercurio, sabes los fundadores de las dos empresas eran los mejores amigas y ahora por lo que Sebastian me dijo se odian a muerte  
-enserio-suspire-cuéntame lo que sabes  
-bien veras son cuatro familias Los Denali, Los Swan, Los Cullen y Los Hale todos eran los mejores amigos desde el instituto, fueron los fundadores de Mercurio la empresa era un éxito pero empezaron a pelear y Los Cullen y Hale rompieron la sociedad y fue cuando se creo Venus la competencia-contó  
-sabes cual fue la causa de la pelea-inquirí  
-no dicen que fue un problema entre las esposas y otros que fue por dinero pero quien sabe  
-oye no cres que bella ya se tardo mucho  
-le iba marcar para decirle donde nos íbamos a reunir  
-dile que aquí en el depa estoy cansada, pedimos pizza  
-bien déjame mandarle un mensaje-dijo y salio en dirección hasta su cuarto


End file.
